Help! I'm stuck in the wrong body!
by Coffeeskater
Summary: <html><head></head>It's complete and utter hilarity and chaos when Ruby and Blake wake up in the wrong bodies! It also makes for a mopey Yang who can't kiss her girlfriend! (Stupid fluff and humor, tumblr drabble)</html>


Ruby woke slowly. Eyes still blurry from sleep she rolled onto her back and took a few breaths to wake herself. Slowly she slung her legs over the side of the bed and jumped down. More accurately, had she been in her bed, she'd have jumped. Instead she hit the ground way faster than she should have. She lay there in a crumpled heap for a few seconds before shaking it off and standing. Why was she In Blake's bunk? More importantly where was Blake? Blake was an early riser so she was probably already in the bathroom. Shrugging it off Ruby ambled into the bathroom. Glancing in the mirror she paused. She stared at her reflection.

And promptly screamed.

There were several thuds in the dorm room and a few seconds later Yang appeared in the doorway, looking panicked and ready to punch something. "Blake? What's wrong? What happened?"

"YANG!"

"Calm down kitten, it's alright I'm here." Yang moved to hug Ruby and hang on… was she going to kiss her!?

"EW YANG NO DON'T KISS ME!"

The hurt that was on Yang's face made Ruby's chest hurt. "Yang, I'm not Blake, I'm Ruby."

"uhm, Are you feeling okay? " Yang reached out hesitantly and pressed her hand to her forehead, while her other… scratched her ears? Ruby couldn't help the moan that escaped he as well as leaning into Yang's touch. Then she started to purr, a deep hearty sound. Then her eyes shot open and she jerked back.

"Oh my god I really am stuck in Blake's body." The confusion on Yang's face spoke volumes and then Ruby was looking at herself. More accurately, she was looking at her own body as she wandered into the bathroom. "Yang sweetie what's going on?" Blake, er ruby…. The ruby body was rubbing her eyes and blinking blearily up at Yang, reaching for her hand. Yang jolted out of the way.

"Okay someone explain to me what the hell is going on here!"

"Yang?" It was then Blake caught sight of her own body staring uncomfortably at them both. "What…."

"I don't know! I woke up like this!" Blake looked into the mirror and saw silver eyes staring back. She slowly brought her hand up in a small wave then patted her own cheek. "Okay this is... really..."

Yang had curled up and was rocking herself. "Okay wow my girlfriend is stuck in my sister's body and I almost kissed my sister… sort of okay okay…" Yang's muttering was interrupted by Weiss.

"It is seven in the morning! There is no reason to be shouting you dolts! Now Ruby explain!"

"Why me!"

"Cause you started all this commotion!"

"I'm In Blake's body, I don't know why, I woke up like this."

"So Blake, you're in Ruby's body."

"It appears so yes…"

"Okay." The three girls stared at Weiss in disbelief.

"Okay? That's all you have to say?"

"For the time being yes, obviously I have no idea how this happened."

"You're taking this extremely well..." Blake mumbled.

"Blaaaake…. I can't kiss you!" Yang moaned, thunking her head on the bathroom counter. Blake blinked and looked at Ruby helplessly. "I can't kiss the real Blake cause that's ruby and I can't kiss you" she gestured aimlessly at Blake in Ruby's body. "Because then I'm _actually kissing my sister_." Yang sounded so despondent even Weiss gave pause.

"Okay how about this, we go to breakfast and try and get through that as casually as possible, then the four of us can go to the library and try and figure this out."

"I knew I loved you for a reason!" ruby smiled and hugged Weiss, promptly crushing her into her bust. Blake was making a face somewhere between ew and wtf while Yang looked mildly amused.

"Great boobs right Weiss?" Blake then smacked her upside the head (missing the first time, she was six inches shorter than she was used to!) Weiss glared death at her. Ruby quickly stepped away, and tripped backwards over her own feet. She landed with a dull thud.

"Please don't break me" Blake said exasperatedly.

"Sorry… you're really tall and you're legs are sooo long, how do you even manage!"

"Oh god this can't go anywhere good…"

Breakfast went by fairly smoothly, the only bump in the road was when Ruby spilt cereal all over herself and the two learning to respond to the other name and not their own. Once breakfast had been dealt with the four headed off to the library. The situation was even worse than expected, even the two hyper active sibling were putting 110 percent into finding out what had happened and if there was a way to reverse it. Yang kempt mumbling about wanting to kiss Blake while ruby chanted "no more smacking into thing in this giant body" to herself under her breath so Blake would not hear.

After several hours Weiss finally cried out in triumph. "Found it!" the other three scrambled to gather around her. "Say's here…."

"It can be reversed by…"

"Wow oh my god seriously? Is this a fairy tale? Reversed by true love's kiss?" Yang shot back and looked uneasily between ruby and Blake

"oh my god…. No no no no! I can't!"

"I'll do it." Weiss offered quietly. "I mean, I can technically kiss them both without being creepy…" Her blush was red enough to rival pyrrahs hair. Ruby shuffled nervously.

"So do you kiss me or Blake?" Wiess was silent and instead pulled Ruby to her, refusing to meet her eyes. "I think I have to kiss you. I mean, It's you in there and I guess that's all there is to it." Ruby nodded and scuffed her feet along the floor.

Yang hid her face in her hands with a mumble of "I don't wanna see the princess kiss my girl."

Blake held her hand and nuzzled into her shoulder" I don't wanna see myself kiss someone that's not you." Yang blushed but smiled at the quiet confession and hugged Blake to herself.

"SO do you or do i…?" It felt weird being this hesitant to kiss her girlfriend.

"Lean down you dolt." Ruby compiled and before she could repeat her question Weiss's lips were on hers. She lost herself in the sensation for a brief few seconds before she felt like she was going to be sick. She gasp and… pulled out of Yang's arms?

A few feet away Blake's eyes had widened and she pushed Weiss off her. Weiss looked like she wanted to protest before realization dawned on her face. Turning to look at Ruby she hesitated then called her name. Looking down at herself Ruby was thrilled to see herself, really herself, in her own body. "I'm me!" she shouted happily. She rushed forward to crush Weiss in a hug and Yang started to grin and step towards her girlfriend.

"Blake?"

"It's me, I'm me again. God that was wei..." She was cut off as Yang wrapped her up a bone crushing hug as she kissed her passionately.

"I missed you so much." She pressed kiss after kiss to Blake's lips, and she responded each time, just as enthusiastically.

"I love you." She pressed a kiss to Blake's temple and scratched her ears gently.

"I love you too."

"Promise to never swap bodies with my sister again?" Yang teased

"Never again, I promise." She sealed her promise with a kiss.


End file.
